This invention relates to tractor-mounted implements having mechanisms for selectively placing work elements thereof at different working heights.
It is known in the art to provide tractor-mounted implements, such as mowers, for example, which have one end supported by a set of vertically adjustable ground wheels and a second end supported from the tractor by linkage which incorporates or has associated therewith a height-adjustment mechanism. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,596 issued to McCanse on Feb. 18, 1972 and 4,102,114 issued to Estes et al. on July 25, 1978 disclose examples of mowers of this type.
The known height-adjustment mechanisms are not entirely satisfactory as they often include relatively long levers which must be swung through an arc to effect adjustment and thus lack compactness and simplicity.